Her Vulcan
by antigonus
Summary: After an attack has left Sarek in a coma, Amanda recounts how their relationship progressed, a story about them, in hopes of bringing him back to her.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I was so hyped about putting this story up, I forgot to remind everyone that these characters are not mine nor will they ever be.**

Amanda Grayson walked briskly down the brightly lit corridor of the hospital, using all her willpower not to break into a run. It was well past visiting hours but being wife to the Vulcan Ambassador had its perks. Every room she passed was numbered and the numbers served as a countdown.

 _321…_

 _322…_

 _323…_

 _324._

She had reached her destination. Amanda took a deep breath, searching for Sarek in their bond connection one last time hoping for a change, a flicker of consciousness or emotion, before she entered the room. She felt nothing. Not wasting any more time, she pushed open the door and made her way past the threshold.

The sight before nearly caused her calm and collected facade to break. She felt her eyes begin to water with tears of anguish but blinked furiously, willing her tears not to fall in front of the physicians and Vulcan guard present.

Her husband was in front of her, lying in a bed, but she almost didn't recognize him. The parts of his skin that were not green with burns or bandaged looked very pale, which was not helped by the level of brightness in the room, his face, usually so handsome and professional, looked haggard and devoid of all color. He was currently hooked up to several machines that were beeping all around him and looked so small, limp, and lifeless.

Amanda realized she had been staring at her husband openly with a look of horror on her face. She quickly schooled her expression before turning to the human physician.

"Ms. Grayson, I'm Dr. Thomas. I was the physician on call when they brought your husband in."

"What happened? Why is my Sarek not awake?" Amanda answered primly, her voice cool.

"Perhaps we can talk about this in private?" Dr. Thomas's eyes shifted to the two Vulcan bodyguards standing near the entrance.

Amanda nodded at them, and they left the room, "now tell me what is going on."

"Ambassador Sarek was brought here today around 1330. As you know, today marked the beginning of the intergalactic trade conference. From what the news has said, a xenophobe suicide bomber managed to get past security and detonated the explosive as some of the ambassadors were walking into the auditorium; your husband was near the blast."

Amanda made a strangled sound, all of a sudden she felt very faint; she was certain the doctor could her heart pounding achingly hard against her chest. When she made no move to comment, Dr. Thomas took this as a sign to continue.

"Ambassador Sarek was in critical condition when he was brought in. It took several hours, but we've managed to remove all pieces of shrapnel and stabilize his condition. It appears that he is in some form of comatose and we are not sure when he will awaken."

"I see." The ambassador's wife looked at her husband, Dr. Thomas took notice of the pain and misery in her eyes.

Dr. Thomas looked at his watch, it was nearly two in the morning. His shift had ended hours ago, but he had felt the need to stay and discuss the situation with this well-known and well-loved woman.

"I will leave you two alone. Shall I send your security back in?" Dr. Thomas gathered his clipboard from the small table in the back of the room and made his way to exit the room.

"No." Amanda's voice was very quiet. The doctor placed his hand on the knob and was about to open the door when she surprised him by asking a question.

"Dr. Thomas," her voice called out.

He turned to look at the the lady standing over the unconscious man.

"Can he….hear me?" He could tell that she was apprehensive about the question, perhaps her time around Vulcans had made her think it was an illogical one.

"Often times, comatose patients are indeed able hear what is being said to them, although all cases are different. I always recommend speaking to the patient, to family and friends, as I would assume it is comforting to hear the sound of a loved one's voice." Amanda nodded at that.

"Goodnight, Ms. Grayson." Dr. Thomas left the room silently.

Amanda stared down at Sarek, her heart filling with pain. She quickly dragged a chair up next to the bed, and plopped down into it, grasping his hand in her own.

"Oh Sarek, _k'diwa."_

She finally let her emotions free, now that it was just the two of them. She held their hands up to her face, pressing the back of his hand against her cheek. Amanda felt the tears began to fall, and she knew they were not going to stop. After six years of marriage, she had always been prepared to expect the worst from his trips. Amanda knew that being such a prominent political figure held its dangers, but she had hoped and prayed that something such as this would never happen.

She began crying harder when she once again noticed the emptiness that came from his corner of her mind. If he had been even somewhat conscious, she knew he would be sending her waves of reassurance through their bond, and the fact that he wasn't reminded her of the sensitivity of the situation.

Amanda continued to cry until she her eyes were sore and her throat dry; the tears had provided her no release from the emotional turmoil she was suffering. She was filled to the brim with so many feelings: agony and extreme concern at her husband's state, anxiety at his lack of presence in her mind, rage at the man who had done this to her husband.

She wallowed in these negative emotions for a while before she got hit with a newer one: determination. The amount of determination she felt for helping him wake up from his coma was stronger than all the anger and misery she felt for the current situation. She had never been one to dwell on what was done, and now was not the time to start.

She gazed down at Sarek, and decided that she was going to remind him of who waited for him here. She took a soft breath before beginning to tell him her tale, **_their_** tale.

"It was raining the day we met…"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I wish I owned these characters. Also, I'm bumping the rating up to M because LOL I like profanity too much.**

Rain was coming down hard and fast. The weather was usually never that bad in the San Francisco - San Jose area. A twenty-two year old Amanda Grayson walked out of her lecture hall and frowned at the intense downpour. _Of course, the day the weather forecast says its not going to rain, it has to rain like no tomorrow._

She let out an exasperated sigh, silently cursing her luck, or lack of. Today had simply just not been a good day. She pulled her beige coat over her head, attempting to keep as dry as possible.

As soon as she stepped out from under the cover of the building, she could have sworn that it started raining even harder. She let out a frustrated grunt as she sprinted to the cover provided by the next building. Amanda stared out at the rain while debating whether she should go to work or call in sick.

It was a ten minute walk to the Vulcan embassy. Actually, it was ten minutes on a nice sunny day; it was probably going to be a whole lot longer and an extreme pain in the ass to get there on foot. But the more she thought about it, the more she realized she had no choice. She had just recently gotten her internship for working on the universal translator with one of the universe's most esteemed scientists and she wasn't just going to let some - a lot of - rain get in the way of her passion.

In fact, the Vulcan team working on the project would probably take her skipping work under a false pretense as an insult, if Vulcan's could feel offense that is. She vaguely wondered if they could feel at all. They always seemed so emotionless, simply floating through life not feeling or even reacting to anything. Oh well, she had made up her mind: there was too much to lose in not going.

Bracing herself for the rain, Amanda quickly rearranged her attire so her backpack was underneath her coat and shielded from the rain, before once again tugging the soaking wet coat over head in an attempt to shield her face. She darted out from under the cover of the building and took off running in search of the next nearest shelter.

Amanda continued this game of "sprint-and-cover" until she was finally only one sprint away from the entrance to the embassy. She threw herself once more out into the rain making a beeline straight towards the front door.

BAM.

She hit something hard and fell backwards, landing in a puddle.

"WHAT THE HELL!"

Amanda glared up at what she had run into. In front of her stood a man. _Lucky guy, he brought an umbrella_. He was handsome, not in a traditional sense. He had dark eyes, eyebrows that turned upward, which wasn't quite unusual around this area, and a full mouth. He looked human, but his ears gave him away.

 _Pointed, he's Vulcan._

Amanda then realized the fact that he towered way above her. _Huh, he's so tall…No! That's because I'm sitting on my ass in the rain on a sidewalk._

"You need to watch where you're going!" She waited for him to reply, but he simply stared at her, he appeared to be studying her. She snorted in disdain.

She got up, grimacing at how wet all her clothes were now.

"Thanks for the help."

"I did not help you." The Vulcan replied, his voice devoid of all emotion. Amanda was pretty sure that he was confused, but it was near impossible to tell with his species.

"Obviously." She turned on her heel, not before giving him one last glare and stalking into the embassy.

Amanda walked to the bathroom, shaking her head in frustration at her reflection. She looked like a drowned animal. Her hair was soaking wet and sticking to her face at odd angles. Luckily, she hadn't worn much makeup, so at least she had that going for her. She ran her fingers through her hair trying to get it to look less stuck together and was about to walk to the conference room when she did a double take: she was wearing a white blouse!

 _Oh god. How could I have forgotten._

She felt her cheeks began to heat up as blood rushed to her face. White blouses and water did not go well together; her light pink bra was nearly completely visible through the fabric. How embarrassing! Maybe that's why that Vulcan had been staring at her, he was probably wondering what a prostitute was doing outside the Vulcan embassy.

 _Jesus christ, I am such a fool._

Amanda put on her jacket and zipped it up, at least now no one else would get to see what kind of undergarments she wore.

As Amanda made her way down the hall, she couldn't fight the feeling that all the Vulcans were staring at how outrageous she looked right now. Not wanting to let it get to her, she stood a little straighter, nose tilted up, as she hopped into the elevator and pushed the button for the fifth floor.

The next couple of minute were all Amanda needed to calm down and get her wits gathered. She felt a lot better than she had looking at her reflection in the restroom. She strode down the hallway and reached the conference room, knocking twice before entering.

"Dr. T'Vyn, sorry I'm…" Amanda trailed off, nothing that her mentor was not alone.

The handsome Vulcan from earlier was standing there in the room talking to T'Vyn.

 _Damn it._

"Amanda Grayson," T'Vyn looked at the young woman, "may I introduce you to the new Vulcan ambassador to Earth, Sarek."

 _Shit._

Amanda just stared at him blankly, her mouth slightly open. _Please, please, please, don't let him remember me from earlier._

The ambassador looked at her, and she thought she saw a flicker of emotion in his eyes. Amusement, perhaps?

"I think it is customary for humans to reply with 'it is a pleasure to meet you,' though, I would think it redundant since we met earlier." Sarek's voice was deep and rather quiet. Amanda found a part of herself wondering if his voice had sounded so beautiful earlier.

And then she realized what he just said.

He recognized her.

 _Fuck._

Amanda felt the heat rise to her face again, tears nearly forming in her eyes from the amount of embarrassment she was feeling right now. She had run into the new ambassador, exposed her pink bra to him, and then proceeded to act rudely and childish toward him.

Who was she kidding? She deserved this, she should've just gone home. _Why can't I just ever go easy on myself?_

Amanda blinked her eyes a few times to ensure that no tears would escape, before mustering as much of a calm, collected hello as possible.

"Regardless, it is a pleasure to meet you formally, Ambassador Sarek."

She didn't extend her hand in an attempt at a handshake, irately remembering his lack of extending his own hand to help her up when she was sitting in a puddle. _Hah, a little revenge._

The ambassador seemed to not notice this little act of pettiness. Instead, he turned to T'Vyn telling her they would speak later, before turning to Amanda.

"Perhaps we will meet again, Ms. Grayson."

"Maybe we will, maybe we won't." Amanda slapped a hand over her mouth. Why did she have to stay stupid things like that?

Sarek's eyebrows rose, she was sure of it. Had she just managed to get a reaction out of a Vulcan? He stared at her for a few more seconds before exiting the room in a rather grandiose manner.

"Amanda, I detected some resentment in your voice during your exchange with Ambassador Sarek." T'Vyn had turned to ready the presentation she was about give.

"Oh well, you see, on my way to the embassy, I wasn't watching where I was going and I ran straight into him. And I might have said a few choice words at him." Amanda winced as she admitted this.

"Amanda, such behavior is not looked upon favorably." T'Vyn's voice didn't change, but Amanda was pretty sure that she was disappointed in her.

"I know. I didn't know he was the new ambassador."

"Would it have made a difference?"

Amanda sighed, before replying. "No, probably not."

"You must try harder to contain your emotions. I know it is not the way of humans, however, you are working with Vulcans."

"I know, I know, T'Vyn. I'm sorry."

"It is illogical to feel sorry for something you cannot change."

"Anyway, I'm still sorry."

The two women proceeded to get set-up in silence, allowing Amanda some time to reflect on what had just happened.

"Oh, I was so angry at you that day!" Amanda smiled at her husband's unconscious form.

"You had me feeling like such an idiot. You never did tell me if you were looking at my bra, though. I'll have to remember to ask you when you wake up."

Amanda stroked the back of his hand with her thumb. She always did this when he allowed her to hold his hand. She knew her Sarek loved it when she did little things like that.

"And to think, I didn't really understand why you wouldn't touch me back then! I was so naive, but here I am touching you now, with no shame. It's crazy how things change."

She pushed his hair out of his face.

"I'm sure you knew you were going to make sure that we would meet again. I'm so glad you made that effort to speak to me that second time though, I would say that that was the actual start of our relationship."


End file.
